1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to computer software and specifically to export-restricted computer software loaded onto computing devices. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for dynamically maintaining compliance with export or geographic-based restrictions of computer software when the computing device is transported to other geographic locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Governmental entities, such as the United States Commerce Department, often place export restrictions on computer technology, both hardware and software. These restrictions are based on some determination that the particular technology is vital to national advancement in certain technological areas (such as military applications), maintaining national security, and/or beneficial to advancement of U.S. economy. Tied to these factors is a concern that certain technologies, if expected, may fall into the wrong hands and be utilized in undesirable ways that may negatively impact the economy, security, or prestige of the country.
High strength encryption technology, for example, is export restricted to certain countries. With the continuing advancement of current publicly available software that includes high strength encryption and the ease with which software can be loaded onto a portable device and transported/exported to another country, government control over the export of these technologies is becoming more difficult. For example, current versions of Netscapeg® and Internet Explorer® (IE) feature high strength encryption products, which are export restricted, in addition to their low strength encryption versions that are export compliant. These very popular browser applications are loaded on a large number of desktop and portable computers.
Desktops and portable computing devices that are specifically made for export are loaded with export compliant versions of software by the manufacturer. However, a large number of systems made for local (internal) use are shipped by individuals (or retailers) to other countries. Also, many individuals carry their laptops and other portable computing devices out of the country when they travel. These computing devices, made for utilization within the United States, typically have the export restricted product (e.g., high strength encryption software) loaded on the system. Additionally, with the increased globalization of the workforce, many portable computer devices such as laptops and tablet PCs often get carried across country boundaries by business professionals.
There is currently no way to stop this inadvertent (or sometimes deliberate) export of export-restricted products. The government is unable to check the software loaded on every computing device leaving the country and furthermore, most of these devices (perhaps with the exception of laptops that are screened when carried through airport terminals) are carried out without the government authorities being aware. The present invention recognizes that it would be beneficial to provide a built-in mechanism for ensuring compliance with export restrictions on computer technology.